Harry Potter and the Triwizard Quidditch Cup
by StarsdeDallas
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over and Harry Potter now has a future to look forward to. With Hogwarts rebuilt, Harry, Ron, and Hermione attend for their seventh year. What do they want to do for the rest of their lives? Will they have a quiet year or will another adventure present itself?
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Chapter One

The New Beginning

* * *

The sky turned from black to dark blue. The sun began to rise and would eventually shine on a beautiful cloudless morning. This was Harry Potter's new favorite time of day. He woke up from a dreamless sleep while rooming with Ron at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley would not allow Harry to stay anywhere else at the time. Harry put on his glasses and quietly rose from his bed. Ron was snoring loudly in his corner of the room. Harry quietly passed all the other bedrooms going down the several floors of the Burrow and into the garden. Harry had his special spot picked out along the hill adjacent to the Burrow. The sky began getting brighter until the sun began to shine on his face. Harry looked forward to this each day since his arrival. The bright sky is as bright as his future. Lord Voldemort is no more. Harry now had his entire life ahead of him. One week has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts.

A half-hour later, Ginny walked out to Harry with a plate of toast prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

"Open up you," Ginny said as she fed Harry a piece of toast.

"Thanks."

Ginny sat next to Harry then placed her head on his shoulder.

"The sky is really beautiful," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

They went back inside to find Mrs. Weasley eating breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and Percy.

"Ah Harry dear, you and Ginny have a seat, I've just made eggs," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Harry can remember the first awkwardness he felt around her after the battle. Fred had died and Harry felt like it was his fault. He didn't want to face the Weasleys. The afternoon following the battle, Harry had rehearsed his discussion before talking to them.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare say sorry Harry Potter, without you our whole family and many others would be dead. Fred knew what he was getting into. He died fighting for our freedom. Don't you dare be sorry for one minute. You saved Ginny during her first year. You saved Arthur in your fifth year. You saved Ron in your sixth and now all this. We owe you our lives Harry. You are a son to me Harry Potter."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears as she embraced Harry in a hug. Harry cried for Remus and Tonks. Teddy Lupin did not have any parents now. Harry was going to be the Godfather to poor little Teddy Lupin. Rest assured, Harry Potter will be there to tell stories to little Teddy about his parents. He would make sure to let him know what they died for.

The following days after the battle were not easy. Harry was least looking forward to Fred's funeral. Harry never wanted to see the shape that Mrs. Weasley was in ever again. The funeral services for Fred were held in the garden at the Burrow. Everyone in Dumbledore's army and the Order of the Phoenix. Only one person was notably absent from the funeral, George Weasley. George did not attend his brother's funeral. For days, George stayed in his room without eating or communicating with anyone outside. Harry could hear muffled cries coming from his room. Fred was buried near the garden next to the Burrow. It was a grim mood at the Burrow for the rest of the day with very little talking amongst the rest of the Weasley family and guests. In the middle of the night, George left to go back to the joke shop he opened with Fred. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stayed closed for several days.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had plans to visit George at the joke shop in Diagon Alley. Today was the first day that George opened it.

Arthur Weasley was promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a huge promotion given to him by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Dad loves his job," said Ron while he and Harry got ready in his room.

"Kingsley insisted that he take it. Reckon he's one of the few he can trust since we all stuck with the Order for the longest of times. The Ministry is trying to regain its feet. They're trying to sort out all the lot of chaos up there after Voldemort was in charge of it." Ron continued.

Harry was delighted to see Arthur promoted to one of the most important jobs at the Ministry. The Weasley family no longer had to worry about being at near-poverty. Arthur Weasley received a massive pay upgrade compared to his old salary. Harry smiled as he thought that the Weasleys would no longer have just a single galleon in their vault at Gringotts, like the time he saw it prior to his second year.

Harry and Ron headed downstairs to greet Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Ginny and Hermione were still upstairs. Mrs. Weasley was relieved to have Percy back in the family again. He disowned himself from the Weasley family when he was working for the Ministry. He bought into all the propaganda against Harry and Dumbledore like they were planning to overthrow the Ministry. He disowned the Weasley family because of their support for Harry and Dumbledore. Percy barely spoke to his family for over two years and sent his Christmas presents back to his mother unopened.

"Ah Harry I've been meaning to tell you. You should write to your Aunt and Uncle and tell them you and everything is okay," Mrs. Weasley said.

"HA! Why would Harry want to do that?" Ron snorted. Harry half-chuckled at the idea.

"Because they are still his family and it is Harry's responsibility to let them know he's alright! Honestly Ronald you will understand a parent's responsibility someday if you're not so thick!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Percy chuckled at Mrs. Weasley's remark, infuriating Ron.

"What are you laughing at you traitorous bas-"

"Ronald Weasley! Haven't I told you to stop using foul language especially in front of your mother!"

Hermione was barking at Ron as she came downstairs followed by Ginny.

"I.. er- okay." Ron replied, not wanting to argue with Hermione.

"Alright are we all ready?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry felt a sharp jab in his chest, almost like several pin needles being poked through his skin. He clutched his chest while trying to catch his breathe as it slowly became difficult to grasp any air. Sweat began to pour from his head while he started to stumble from trying to remain balanced.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

The room began to spin.

"Harry!"

The room turned black as Harry collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: St Mungo's

Chapter Two

St. Mungo's

* * *

"Ah Mr. Potter. Good to see you awake."

Harry's Healer-in-Charge came into the room.

"My name is Augustus Pye and I'm the Healer-in-Charge for this floor. Do you know where you are Harry?"

"I think I'm in St. Mungo's," Harry replied. He couldn't see any details of the surrounding room without his glasses.

"Correct Mr. Potter. You are on the ground floor here which is for artifact accidents but we'll get to that later. If you're feeling up to it I would like to ask you a few questions."

"I.. ugh.. where's Ginny? Where is everyone?" Harry said.

"Fine Harry, they're all fine, here's your glasses."

Augustus handed Harry his glasses. Ginny was asleep on a small little chair in the corner of the room. Harry could see Mrs. Weasley with her head on Mr. Weasley's shoulder as they both were napping on a bench outside the room.

"You've had a lot of visitors Mr. Potter. This one has not left in the three days you've been here." The healer pointed towards Ginny as she slightly stirred in her sleep.

"Special girl you have there Harry."

Harry still felt groggy but still mustered up a smile when he saw Ginny in the room with him.

Harry tried to get out of his bed when the pain in his chest became excruciating.

"AH!" Harry groaned.

"Easy Mr. Potter. You need rest. Just relax for now. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" The healer said.

"Water please," Harry replied.

"Sure thing," said the Healer.

Augustus gave a goblet to Harry.

"Aguamenti."

The glass filled to the brim with water.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry was so parched that the glass of ice-cold water tasted better than pumpkin juice.

"I'll let you rest for a little Harry, I'll be back to discuss your condition later."

Ron and Hermione came into the room as Augustus was leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry's bed.

"Not terrific," Harry replied. "What happened?"

"Later Harry. Just rest for now."

Harry had several visitors when he was unconscious. The table across the room from his bed was cluttered with gifts and cards.

Arthur Weasley woke up. He carefully maneuvered around Mrs. Weasley to avoid disturbing her slumber. He came into the room to greet Harry.

"Ah Harry good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Good. I'm glad I have you three together. We need to talk."

Mr. Weasley grabbed a chair while requesting that Ron and Hermione sit as well. Arthur began to talk in a low hushed voice so Ginny couldn't accidently hear their conversation.

"Now I need to ask you three some questions because Harry's condition is among some concern with the healers here. They've really never seen an injury like yours."

Harry perked his ears up while being slightly concerned.

When you three were on the run from Voldemort, were any of you exposed to any form of dark magic for an extended period of time?" Arthur asked.

Harry immediately knew what his condition was. Hermione was quickest to reply as to not expose the reason why Voldemort was so strong.

"We had to find out how to defeat Voldemort," She said. "That's all we can tell you."

Arthur's tone changed from pleasant to hacked off.

"This is a very serious situation Hermione, Harry's health may be in danger. I need to know exactly what you three did when you left the Burrow after the wedding."

Ron decided to speak up after looking down at the floor like a child being scolded.

"We were hunting horcruxes. Voldemort split his soul into horcruxes and had seven of them. We had to destroy them before he could die."

The fluid in Arthur's face began to drain of any distinguishable color. He looked like a ghost roaming the corridors at Hogwarts.

"I had worried that was how Voldemort did it. I had a meeting several months before Dumbledore died. He told me to watch over Harry and that he has an important job to do. He told me to trust Harry because he was the best chance we had. Tell me about the Horcruxes."

Hermione began to list the Horcruxes.

"Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces and placed them into objects. He hid them in the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, The ring of Marvolo Gaunt, the Diary of Tom Riddle himself, Voldemort's snake Nagini, and one other….."

"How did you destroy them?" Arthur asked.

"Harry stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, the venom from a basilisk has the power to destroy horcruxes. When Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Harry stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The sword isn't affected by dirt or rust but it takes that in which makes the sword stronger. The basilisk venom was impregnated into the sword which gave it the ability to destroy horcruxes. Dumbledore destroyed the Gaunt ring but cursed his arm in the process and Snape saved him but we'll get to that later. Ron destroyed the locket with the sword of Gryffindor, Neville killed Nagani with the sword. I destroyed Hufflepuff's cup with a basilisk fang. The diadem of Ravenclaw was destroyed by fiendfyre. The other Horcrux was… well…." said Hermione

Arthur took this information better than what Harry had expected.

"So Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces. The snake, the ring of his father, his diary, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket. I don't understand how you found all these."

Ron began before Hermione could start.

"Harry destroyed the diary, Nevilled killed the snake, Dumbledore destroyed the ring. We found Slytherin's locket when we went inside the Ministry."

Arthur interjected his son. Arthur looked so infuriated that Harry thought he was about to jump across the room and strangle the trio.

"You actually went inside the Ministry!" Arthur yelled at a quiet tone, almost a sort of shouting whisper, so he wouldn't wake Ginny.

"Are you three actually mad! I thought that was someone being funny when they said Harry Potter was inside the Ministry that day!"

Arthur was a bit hacked off. It took him several minutes to calm down.

"How did you pull it off?" Arthur asked as he regained the color in his face.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry began. "Do you remember when Albert Runcorn said you were being tracked when you two were in the elevator?"

"I.. uh… yeah, but how did you kn-"

"That was me with the use of polyjuice potion. Ron was Reginald Cattermole and Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk."

"You were Runcorn?"

Harry nodded.

"You three really are mad."

Hermione continued.

"Yaxley grabbed me as I was in the middle of apparating back to Grimmauld Place and we think the Death Eaters outside there saw us so we had to camp in rural areas throughout the country. We had no way to destroy the horcrux so we wore the locket so we wouldn't leave it lying around."

Arthur look concerned

"You three wore an extremely unstable piece of dark magic? What did it feel like?"

Ron spoke first because he fully knew what the locket was capable of as it affected him the most.

"It spoke to me. It had a beating heart and it started to speak to me as if it knew me. It was a bit of a nightmare really. Like it invaded my thoughts."

Arthur started

"Long term exposure to a dark magical artifact like that could lead to health problems but I find it difficult to see why Harry would be here in the hospital for that. I also find it odd that you haven't told me what you-know-who's seventh horcrux was."

Harry knew he was going to have to divulge the information sooner or later. He didn't even tell Ron and Hermione the entire story of his meeting with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He didn't want to even say goodbye to them when he was marching towards his death.

"I went into the Forbidden Forest," Harry began. "I met with Voldemort and he cast the killing curse at me. He cast the killing curse at me and destroyed the horcrux that was inside of me. Voldemort made me a horcrux the night he killed my parents. My mother protected me with her love and after he killed my parents and tried to kill me, the curse rebounded. His soul was already split so many times that it became unstable and destroyed his physical body and gave me the scar on my forehead which was where the horcrux entered. That's why I could speak to snakes because he gave me some of his powers. I could also see some of his thoughts from the time after he regained power in Little Hangleton during the Triwizard Tournament. That's how I saw Nagini attack you at the Department of Mysteries."

Harry couldn't explain the meeting with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest any further.

"And I can never repay you for that Harry. I can never repay you for everything you have done for all of us."

Arthur already felt a great deal of gratitude for everything Harry had done but now hearing this story made him appreciate Harry even more. Arthur then turned to Hermione.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you did too Hermione."

Hermione blushed a bright red as she was given this compliment. Arthur now turned to Ron.

"I can't be anymore proud of you Son. You truly are a brave young man."

Arthur got up and gave Ron a hug. They gave each other a pat on the back and Arthur began to exit the room.

"I better explain these things to the healer. Now I want you three to pay attention closely to what I'm about to say. I don't want any of you repeating the previous conversation to anyone outside the Order. I don't want the secret to Voldemort's life published in the Daily Prophet. Do you understand?"

The trio simultaneously agreed. Arthur left the room.

"Professor McGonagall was in here earlier. So was Kingsley," Ron said.

"They all wish you the best," Hermione finished.

Harry turned on his side to watch Ginny sleep. She lightly snored in her chair while her hand lightly scraped the floor. Harry would love to be holding her hand right now.

Arthur came back into the room and walked over to Ginny and woke her up.

"Ginny dear wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Ginny the Healer needs to speak with Harry. You, Ron, and Hermione need to leave while he speaks with him."

Her face turned red when her eyes met Harry's. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Ginny began to protest about leaving but a glare that she rarely sees from her Father made her change her mind. They didn't have time for introductions as Augustus came in and ushered Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out.

"Hello again Harry, Arthur has explained the situation to me." The healer said. "You have a pretty nasty bruise on your chest where the killing curse hit you. You have been exposed to an unusually high amount of dark magic. Arthur just explained to me that you were actually a horcrux. Since you are no longer a horcrux it will take time for your body to heal. It is important that your body heal naturally and only use magical remedies as a last resort. Your body is trying to adjust to living without the horcrux that was inside you. You probably have lost the qualities and skills that Voldemort passed on to you. Can you speak parseltongue anymore?"

Harry tried his hardest to form words in parseltongue. What used to be so easy to speak now became impossible. He struggled internally until any hope of speaking parseltongue subsided.

"I can't speak it anymore."

"Excellent, that's a good sign."

Augustus continued.

"I don't see you having any major health concerns at the time. That bruise will have to heal naturally. We tried everything to reduce the swelling on your chest but it nothing works. You need to rest for several days. I want you to stay here at St. Mungo's for a few days and get some rest before I can send you home. Don't worry Harry, if it was serious, you'd be dead by now."

Harry was glad it wasn't serious. Harry had no trouble sleeping for the next several days.

"Breakfast Harry!"

"Huh!?"

The voice startled Harry. Mrs. Weasley jolted Harry awake as a tray of food floated towards his lap. The tray consisted of a bowl of pea soup, three pieces of toast, a glass of pumpkin juice, three scrambled eggs, six slices of crisp bacon, a small cup of tea, and small cup of a few Bertie Bott's Every-Flavored Beans for desert.

Harry looked at his watch that read 7:30 a.m. Before Harry could ask any questions Mrs. Weasley already snapped at Harry for not immediately eating.

"Harry you need your strength. Today is the day you come home!" Mrs. Weasley gleamed in anticipation.

Ginny entered the room as Harry was eating. Mrs. Weasley already left to find Ron and Hermione.

"She's driving us crazy," Ginny said. "She hasn't left the Hospital and neither have I even though she forced me to go home. I just hid in the lounge on the fifth floor. "

She walked up to Harry's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a burning mark where her lips touched.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. Professor McGonagall visited again. She wants to meet with you whenever you feel up to it. "

Ginny burst out from anticipation.

"She wants to talk to you about the new quidditch stadium that Hogwarts is going to build!"

"What!?" Harry said.

"Yeah I know! Oh I heard her talking about it, it's going to be brilliant! It's supposed to hold twenty-five-thousand people!"

Harry's mood changed dramatically. The prospect of a new quidditch stadium at Hogwarts made him want to go back and see if it's true.

"I can't wait! They will probably make me Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor!" Ginny screeched.

Harry thought about the prospect of a new quidditch stadium. He longed for another opportunity to play quidditch at Hogwarts.


	3. 3: Rest, Relaxation, and Quidditch

Chapter Three

Rest, Relaxation, and Quidditch

* * *

"Welcome back Harry!"

The crowd greeted Harry as he walked into the Burrow. The small ground floor was filled with Harry's closest friends. The entire Weasley family was there with the exception of Charlie. Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell were there as well.

Harry was exhilarated to see his friends at the Burrow. He greeted them all with a handshake or a hug. After small talk with several people that seemed like ages, Ginny gestured her head to the side like she was giving a signal. Harry found an opening where he could sneak away from the small crowd and went outside. Harry found Ginny, Ron, Katie, Oliver, and George surrounding the shed that holds the family broomsticks. How could it be possible to not play a game of quidditch with all these former teammates together?

Ginny, Oliver, and George formed one team and Katie, Harry, and Ron formed the other.

Hermione, Neville, and Luna found their way out to the garden to watch the impromptu game going on. In typical fashion, the trash talk between the two teams began almost immediately.

"You're going down Won-Won!" Called out Ginny.

Hermione became irritated and shot Ginny a deathly stare. That was Lavender Brown's nickname for Ron when they were together.

Ron and George played keeper and Oliver, Ginny, Katie, and Harry were chasers. Being together with his old friends brought back fond memories for Harry. He didn't even care about the pain in his chest. The pain from the bruise was still there even though it healed dramatically surpassing the expectations of the healers.

"Did you hear about the new quidditch stadium Oliver?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Yeah mate. Makes me wish I was born eight years later." He replied.

The two sides were playing a fierce competition. The game could almost be mistaken as the Quidditch World Cup Final. Several fouls were called and argued. Harry and Ginny almost got physical against one another when Harry grabbed the end of her broom and she kicked him back and he responded by elbowing her on the next play.

"I'm about to knock you off your broom Potter." Ginny said.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry replied.

Ginny more than tried and when she had the quaffle, she blindsided Harry by "accidentally on purpose" throwing the quaffle at full velocity towards Harry and struck him on the side of his neck and he fell off his broom.

"Heads up Harry." Ginny mocked as she went to help him up. Harry squinted his eyes when he looked at Ginny when he was giving her the "I despise you" glare. Ginny responded to Harry's glare by giving a cute and innocent smile and began to pout and said, "I'm sorry." Harry couldn't hate Ginny after that cute smile and got back up on his broom and Ginny knew she just got away with something.

After 45 minutes of play, the two teams were tied 130-130.

Bill came out with Fleur and he couldn't resist the fun and grabbed a broomstick. Harry grabbed the quaffle and launched straight upward about one-hundred-and-twenty meters to continue with the play. Harry looked over and saw a glowing red next to a tree. He passed the quaffle to Katie and flew over to the tree. Harry had been so caught up in the game that he didn't notice George was missing. George was sitting at the base of the tree and didn't notice Harry until he was standing right next to him.

"Oh. Hi Harry."

"You alright George?"

George's voice started to break and tears began to stream down his face. Harry knew exactly what he was feeling.

"How do you deal with it all?"

"I learn to live on for them. I learn to live for my parents, for Sirius, for Remus, and everyone else. It's hard I know. You need to live on for Fred. You need to cause enough mischief for the both of you because I know that's what he would have done if he were here and you were dead. Fred will always be there with you. You need to live on for him. "

"Yeah I guess you're right." George said.

"George, everything will be alright. You should probably go see Angelina Johnson."

"I…. uh…. Angelina?" George said.

"She's probably taking Fred's death hard too. You might want to go visit with her."

"Yeah Harry, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"Sure George. If you need anything just let me know."

George nodded as he began to walk off and dissapperated.

Harry flew his broomstick back to the game and Ginny's team took the lead 230-190 while he was gone. Much to Harry's surprise, Percy joined the quidditch game and played keeper for Harry's team. Hermione was engaged in light conversation with Mrs. Weasley. Neville and Luna were engaged in conversation with Fleur. Harry savored this moment because he with the people he cared most about. This is what the rest of his life would be like. He had his friends who were his family.

The game ended one full hour later with Ginny's team winning 410-340. Ginny was responsible for scoring 280 of the points that her team scored. Katie Bell scored 260 of her team's points. Harry was mostly passing the ball to his teammates and only scored 20.

"It's okay Potter. You can have my autograph." Ginny teased.

Everyone put their broomsticks into the shed and headed back towards the Burrow. Harry sat down at a table in the garden with Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ron.

"Professor McGonagall has given us the opportunity to go back to Hogwarts to repeat our seventh year." Neville began.

Ron instantly chuckled at the idea.

"Why on Earth would we want to go back again?"

Hermione began to snap at Ron.

"You missed your entire seventh year Ronald! You haven't completed your N.E.W.T.S.!"

"We defeated you-know-who, what are we going to learn our seventh year, advanced potions?" Ron snapped back. "I already know you'll be going back, who knows what you would do without going to the library."

Hermione gave Ron a sharp stare.

"Actually Ronald you're quite right. I don't think another year at Hogwarts is going to solve that thick head of yours." Hermione replied.

Harry, Neville, and Luna burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron had been bickering with each other since they first met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. Ron couldn't be mad at Hermione for her comment. His face flushed slightly red but he didn't retaliate with words.

Neville explained how we was determined to go back to repeat his seventh year.

"Professor McGonagall is even letting us repeating our seventh year." He said.

"Why? You were there practically the whole year." Harry said.

"Well we didn't really learn much besides dark arts with the Carrows. They taught us how to use torture methods and hating on muggle-borns. It was awful." Neville said.

"And I didn't even make it back to Hogwarts because they kidnapped me." Luna said.

"We also didn't even complete the full year." Neville continued.

Neville was right. The rest of the school year was cancelled after the battle.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really. I reckon I should go back since I don't have anything else to do for the next sixty years." Harry said.

They all laughed at Harry's remark. The thought of having the rest of their lives clear as the sky was more of a relief than a worry.

"I'm going back." Hermione said.

"Never would have guessed that one." Ron said.

"You're going too." Hermione told Ron.

"Like hell I am." Replied Ron.

"Language Ronald! You are going and that's final! What do you think you're going to do without any N.E.W.T.S.? What are you going to do for a job?" Hermione barked.

"Alright alright if I go to Hogwarts next year will that make you happy?" Ron asked.

"Very"

"Alright I'll go but only because you'll be there," Ron said.

Hermione gave Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're charming Ronald. But you still have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Harry laughed. His closest friends were going to be with him at his final year of Hogwarts. He also would be at Hogwarts with Ginny who was inside at the moment. She would be delighted she'll get to spend all their free periods together to enjoy each other's company. The future really looked bright for Harry.

The sun began to set and the guests ventured back home. Harry said goodbyes to Katie, Oliver, Neville, and Luna. Fleur and Bill went back to Shell Cottage. Earlier, Mr. Weasley received an owl from Minister Shacklebolt for an emergency meeting of all the Ministry Department Heads and left for the Ministry. Harry went back to the same hill where he watches the sun rise and sat down to observe the sun set over the Burrow. Ginny snuck up behind him and gave him a sneaking hug. Harry laid on his back and Ginny snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts next year." Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened up and she gleamed at Harry.

"Really?" She said.

"Really."

"Oh Harry that's fantastic! We'll have so much time together! We can play quidditch again too!"

Ginny was gleaming with anticipation.

"I can't wait for this year."


	4. Chapter 4: New Adventures

Chapter Four

New Adventures

* * *

"Harry Wake Up!" Ginny was jabbing at Harry's side.

"What!?" Harry startled awake.

"You have a letter Harry!"

Harry was still groggy and checked his watch as he put on his glasses. It was 9:30 in the morning and the latest he's slept in all summer.

"Open it Harry."

Ginny handed Harry the letter. It was from Professor McGonagall. Harry opened the letter and attempted to look at the contents while still half asleep.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I hope your summer is going well. As you know, the previous school year at Hogwarts was prematurely ended due to the catastrophic damage the school suffered during the Battle of Hogwarts. I am pleased to inform you that the school is nearly finished and allocated with new upgrades. The Quidditch Pitch was totally razed by fire and we are excited to announce that a new Quidditch Stadium is being built in its place and will be completed by next September._

 _Since the previous school year was cut short. The Hogwarts Board of Governors have been determining the best way to continue the education of our students. Since some of the teachings of the previous year were under the standards of our duty to instruct young witches and wizards, we have come to the following conclusion._

 _All seventh year students who were attending the school last year have the option to retake their entire seventh year. They also have the option to officially graduate from Hogwarts and not retake their seventh year._

 _All other students in years one through six must attend Hogwarts for an additional term that will begin on July 1st and end on August 28th. During this expedited term, all students will be retaught in subjects that they missed during the previous school year. After this new term is completed, students will graduate their current year and begin their next school year on the normal term starting date on September 1st._

 _Current seventh year students who are retaking classes do not have to attend the new summer term. Seventh year students cannot attend the new term and fully graduate their previous seventh year because the Board of Governors felt the need for these students to be fully instructed for their N.E.W.T.S._

 _Students who have not yet attended Hogwarts and will be first years starting next school year will be starting at the normal term date on September 1_ _st_ _. Seventh year students who are retaking their entire seventh year will also be starting on September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Hope you enjoy the remainder of your summer._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Lucky, you get to start on September 1st and I have to start in July!"

Ginny said.

"But we're going to be the same year, we'll have more free periods together!"

The excitement in the room didn't reach Ron as he was snoring with his mouth open in his bed. Just moments later Hermione came into the room already having read her letter four times over.

"Oh I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley and get all my supplies. I need new textbooks and possibly some robes. Oh I'm sure I can get the books and I'll have to ask McGonagall is I could use the restricted section in-"

"The library," both Harry and Ginny finished Hermione's sentence before she could. That didn't phase Hermione but she immediately burst out.

"Oh my God I forgot about my Parents!"

Hermione's outburst was so loud that it woke Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione."

Ron swore under his breath quietly enough so Hermione wouldn't scold him.

"What was that Ronald?" Hermione said.

"Nothing."

"Mhm. Anyway I need to reverse the memory charm on my parents. They are all the way in Australia. I better do that before the school year starts."

"I'll go with you." Ron said.

"No Ron it's okay it's a big task and it's far away." Hermione continued to wander in eight different directions while talking and scribbling school supplies down on parchment. She wasn't interrupted until Ron grasped her full attention.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron changed his tone like he was putting his foot down and he sat up in his bed.

"I am going with you, I want to go with you, I am going with you because I am here for you. I am going and that's final."

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and kissed him on the mouth. Ron returned it with enthusiasm.

Ginny cleared her throat and decided to drop the ball.

"Good luck getting Mum and Dad to go for that."

Ron and Hermione broke apart and Ron let out a soft groan and closed his eyes as if he had just lost a game.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were old-fashioned parents. Mrs. Weasley was sour when Bill and Fleur announced their engagement so it would be difficult to allow Ron and Hermione to go off alone together to Australia. They were going to have to wait until they were in a good mood before they would ask.

Mrs. Weasley already had breakfast made before the four went downstairs.

"Where's Percy?" Ginny asked.

"He went off to work at the Ministry with your Father." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's helping your Father because there are still Death Eaters out there."

"What?" Hermione said.

"There are still small patches of resistance out there for those still loyal to Voldemort. But mostly it's the Death Eaters that fled and tried to return to normal life. Oh but there's nothing to worry about, they don't have any chance of gaining strength." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry wasn't worried about the resistance.

"Oh by the way Harry dear, have you written your Aunt and Uncle yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not yet."

"Come on Harry, you need to get that done. I'll get you some parchment."

Harry didn't know what to write exactly. Word that Voldemort was gone had already reached the Dursleys. They moved back into their old house on Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Harry began the letter not knowing what to say so he just started writing.

* * *

 _Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon,_

 _Everything is safe here. Wizard who killed my parents is dead. Will be attending Hogwarts again this year and won't be in Surrey for some time. Hoping all is well._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Perfect." He said.

Harry folded up the letter and placed it inside an envelope. Harry gave a knut and the letter to Pigwedgeon and off he went.

Several uneventful days passed. Harry spent all of them at the Burrow. He spent his days playing quidditch with Ron and Ginny and he generally relaxed throughout the day. The bruise on his chest almost completely healed and the swelling went down.

The next day, Ron had asked if he could go with Hermione to Australia. He made sure to ask Mr. Weasley first.

"Absolutely not, you two are too young to be gallivanting off to Australia!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"We would only be gone a few days mum and Hermione needs someone to go with her." Ron protested.

"Perhaps they should go Molly. I think they will be fine if it's only for a few days." Mr. Weasley said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley debated for several minutes before Mrs. Weasley finally budged.

"Okay fine, you two can go but you must let us know when you get there. Be careful you two. If I even so much as sense you get out of line Ronald Weasley, I don't care if you are of age, I will personally see to it that I am your worst nightmare," Mrs. Weasley threatened.

"Yes mam."

Ron was actually scared by Mrs. Weasley but he quickly changed to excitement because he would be leaving on a major trip with Hermione.

Three days later, Harry received a letter from a person whom he never would have expected.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Glad to see that you're okay. My sister would have been proud of you. I would like us to visit in person. Meet me near platform 6 at Paddington Station in London this Saturday at 3:30 p.m._

 _Petunia Dursley_

* * *

Harry was caught by surprise from receiving Petunia's letter. Why does she want to meet him in person? Harry didn't want to meet her alone because Vernon and Dudley might be there but she did say just her. Harry had to go to London and the Ginny's summer only had a few weeks left before July 1st. Harry wanted Ginny to go with him to meet his Aunt. Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Hey Ginny, would you like to-"

"I'd love to." She interrupted Harry.

"I haven't even asked-"

"I don't care Harry. I would go anywhere with you without hesitation."

"Well.. I ugh.. thanks. I am meeting my Aunt Petunia in London this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"You mean the Aunt and Uncle that treated you so poorly?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I want to meet them and why would you want to talk to them?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't know even though they treated me poorly doesn't mean they're not my family. I'm curious myself and want to know what she wants to say."

"Okay Harry. I'll go, but don't expect me to like them."

"Haha, I wouldn't expect you to."

"Come on, Hermione wants us to go help Ron pack."

Ron and Hermione were leaving for Australia today. Ginny and Harry went upstairs to Ron's room. Hermione was zooming around the room while Ron was sitting on his bed and laying on his back in a reclining position. Hermione already had her trunk packed and waiting downstairs. Ron had not even began to pack yet.

"Nothing packed and everything scattered around your room. Honestly Ronald you haven't changed a bit. "

Hermione began picking up clothes on his bedroom floor and threw them at Ron.

"Hey! Watch it ya lunatic."

"Clean your room Ronald!"

Harry and Ginny were laughing at this spectacle. After all these years together, nothing has changed between these two.

Ron began putting unfolded clothes in his trunk while Hermione packed the few books he had.

"I suppose we could pack your broomstick too so you can play quidditch with people in Australia," Hermione said.

"Great idea Hermione! I'll run downstairs and g-"

"I was being sarcastic Ronald! We don't have time to play quidditch down there!" Hermione barked.

Ron and Hermione continued bickering for twenty minutes until Ron was finally packed. They left the trunk upstairs and went to have lunch prepared by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was scribbling notes down on the itinerary. She had to leave extra time in case they couldn't find her parents right away. Hermione began talking to herself and ate her lunch without looking at it. She was driving Ron mad with her asking of if she forgot anything.

"Did I get-?"

"Yes." Ron said not even caring if she did forget anything and wanted her to stop talking.

It was finally time for them to leave and they cleaned up their plates and Ron went to get his trunk.

Ron left his chair and pointed his wand towards the stairs.

"Accio Trunk!"

The trunk made an audible thud and came flying downstairs. As the trunk came down the final staircase it hit the handrail at the bottom of the stairs and the contents of the track burst out and spread all over the kitchen floor.

"Ronald! Only you could mess up that basic spell!"

Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were practically falling out of their chairs from laughing so hard. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron herself. Ron also couldn't resist conjuring up a smile as he picked up the contents of his trunk by hand. Hermione walked over and helped too and gave a playful jab to Ron's ribs.

Hermione ran upstairs three more times to check if she forgot anything. She opened her trunk to recount of all her items. After she was sure they had everything, they gave their hugs to Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Make sure to find your father at the Ministry. He'll help you with getting all the official stuff needed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good luck Hermione." Ginny said as she hugged her.

Ron and Hermione left the Burrow and headed for the Ministry.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations and Consolation

Chapter Five

Revelations and Consolation of the Past

Harry and Ginny were asleep on a couch in the sitting room. Ginny lay her head on Harry's chest and he had his arms around her waist. They were awaken when Arthur Weasley's patronus came into the room with a message.

"I will be coming home with Professor McGonagall. She wants to visit with Harry informally. Be home in thirty minutes."

Molly quickly began brewing a pot of tea. Harry and Ginny quickly cleaned up the Burrow before her arrival. Exactly thirty minutes later, Arthur walked into the door and shouted a greeting. Behind Arthur was the woman who Harry had classes with and was the head of Gryffindor House for so many years.

"Ah Mr. Potter, It is pleasant to see you again," greeted McGonagall.

"It's nice to you see you too Headmistress."

"Mrs. Weasley, I look forward to seeing you play quidditch this year," said McGonagall as she shook Ginny's hand.

"Thank you Headmistress, I look forward to winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor this year," replied Ginny with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Actually that is why that I'm here. There will be no Quidditch Cup between the houses at Hogwarts this year," said McGonagall as she held an irksome smile upon her face.

"Molly, always a pleasure to see you. May I occupy your sitting room for a few moments?"

"Absolutely Professor, make yourself at home."

McGonagall smiled and headed into the sitting room followed by Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley quickly followed with cups of tea for everyone."

"Thank you Molly," said McGonagall as she sipped the tea. "Now," McGonagall turned towards Harry and Ginny.

"This year will be an exciting year for Hogwarts. First of all, I'm delighted to learn that Harry will be attending Hogwarts for his seventh year. That is quite noble of you Harry, given the things you have done that no wizard has ever accomplished. You know, Minister Shacklebolt wishes me to inform you that he's offering you, Ronald, and Ms. Granger positions as Aurors without going through your seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is my home professor. I love it there. I want to go back," replied Harry.

McGonagall gave an admirable smile at Harry.

"As you know, the Triwizard Tournament ended in tragedy four years ago and we will do our best not to have a repeat of it. There have been obvious of cancelling the Triwizard Tournament altogether but we still want to promote international magical cooperation with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang so we have decided to have the Triwizard Quidditch Cup."

Harry and Ginny's eyes lit up at the sound of the word quidditch. McGonagall continued.

"The Triwizard Quidditch Cup will be a quidditch competition between the three schools. Each school will play four games total. Each school will have two games at their home pitch and will travel to compete for a game at the other schools. The two teams that score the most points on aggregate will compete against each other in the Final. The reason I am here today is that I have decided to name you two co-captains of the Hogwarts team."

Ginny's eyes widened and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"You want us to do what Professor?" asked Ginny.

"You and Harry are co-captains and you will lead the Hogwarts team. You two are the first students to know that there will be a Triwizard Quidditch Cup and it is absolutely essential that you two keep this an absolute secret. I could be in trouble for telling you this because students are not yet supposed to know. I don't want you telling anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," Ginny and Harry simultaneously said.

"Good. You two will be responsible for holding tryouts for the team and selecting the players who will represent our school. You will select starters and alternates from students of all four houses at Hogwarts. I want you two to select students from all houses including Slytherin. Now about the stadium."

Ginny and Harry perked their ears up and straightened their posture.

"The new stadium at Hogwarts is quite extravagant. I won't be giving away any surprises for you two but I can surely say that you won't be disappointed. I will be giving you more information at a later date and time to be specified. Now if there isn't anything else…"

"Professor wait."

Harry had just remembered something.

"I forgot to tell you about Professor Snape."

McGonagall looks curiously amused as if she didn't expect Snape's name to come up. The man whom she thought could be trusted killed her best friend and teaching companion Professor Dumbledore.

"What about Snape?" asked McGonagall.

She didn't even call him by his Professor prefix.

"Professor Snape was not what we thought he was," Harry began.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and McGonagall looked at Harry in bewilderment. Harry continued before anyone could interject.

"Professor Dumbledore ordered Professor Snape to kill him. You see Professor Snape was obviously a Death Eater and turned spy for Professor Dumbledore. He was in love with my mother and when he heard the prophecy made about me, he went to Voldemort not knowing the consequences. When he feared that my mother was in danger, he went to Professor Dumbledore to seek hiding and protection for myself along with my mother and father. Snape was overly distraught at my Mother's death and he secretly swore his everlasting loyalty to Dumbledore and he was always protecting me for my Mother. He made Dumbledore swear to him that no one could know the best of him. During my sixth year, Professor Dumbledore became gravely injured by dark magic and Dumbledore had only a year left to live before the dark magic would take his life. Do you remember his blackened hand? Snape stopped the spread of the cancer inside Dumbledore and they planned on Snape killing Dumbledore. Voldemort ordered Draco Malfoy to murder Dumbledore and made Snape kill him if Draco failed. Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him in order for Voldemort to trust Snape completely. Snape secretly helped Ron, Hermione, and me when we were on the run by placing the sword of Godric Gryffindor within our reach. Voldemort murdered Snape but before he died he gave me his memories of all this to use in the pensieve. Snape was really with us all along and Dumbledore trusted him completely even with the task of killing him. Snape was with us all this time and loyal to me until the very end. Severus Snape is a hero."

Harry took several minutes to explain all this. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth with both of her hands and Ginny never took her eyes off Harry and was holding his hand by the end. Mr. Weasley's eyes were widened and Professor McGonagall looked like she was just hit in the back of the head with a bludger. It took several seconds before she said anything.

"Well Mr. Potter, with this now I must inform others. I thank you for telling me this Harry. I thank you for your time," said McGonagall as she began to exit her sitting chair.

She trusted Harry's word and didn't even began to argue. She hated Snape for killing Dumbledore but she was suspicious about his loyalties and believed Harry's story without argument.

"I thank you for your hospitality Molly," said McGonagall. She turned towards Harry, "See you at school Harry."

McGonagall left the Burrow and went back to Hogwarts to begin telling the surviving Order members about Severus Snape.

Ginny held Harry's hand and hugged him.

"I can't believe it Harry. I had no idea," said Ginny.

"Yeah I can't believe it either. A Slytherin who was actually good," replied Harry sarcastically.

Arthur and Ginny laughed at Harry's comment. The thought of a Slytherin being properly morally aligned was a near preposterous idea. Now with the horrors of Voldemort's society gone, maybe the pureblood ideology would change.

Saturday came around and Petunia Dursley would meet Ginny Weasley for the first time. Harry and Ginny arrived at London Paddington Station. The usual muggle weekday rush subsided for the weekend and there was a lower amount of traffic. Petunia arrived via train at 3:30 on Platform 6. Harry recognized her black hair and full flower dress almost immediately. She scanned the small crowd at the platform and spotted Harry. She gave a wide smile and wave towards Harry and began to walk over. She greeted Harry with a handshake, one of the most amounts of affection she has ever gave him.

"Oh Harry it is really good to see you again," said Petunia. Harry didn't reply.

Petunia turned toward Ginny.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Petunia Dursley."

She held out her hand to shake Ginny's.

"Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you too."

"Shall we eat?" continued Petunia.

After walking together speaking in small conversations, mostly with Ginny, the three went to a nearby café inside Paddington. They sat down and each ordered a cup of tea and Harry ordered a small cup of coffee to go along with his tea. They sat in silence for several seconds before Petunia broke the awkward silence.

"Harry. I wish to express remorse for the way that you were treated when living with us," began Petunia.

Harry was shocked to be hearing this from Petunia. He froze in his thoughts. Petunia Dursley actually apologizing? Has the world gone mad?

"I..ugh.. thanks I guess," stammered Harry.

"So the man who killed my sister is gone?" Petunia continued.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort is dead. I killed him."

Petunia looked shocked but let out a deep breathe almost as a sigh of relief.

"You killed him? How?" she asked.

"He underestimated my power. I engaged him in a wizarding duel and I killed him. Well I didn't intentionally... he kind of killed himself. We have this curse in our world that causes people to drop dead if it hits them. He tried it on me and it rebounded and killed him."

Harry knew he couldn't reveal too many details. Not because they shouldn't be repeated ever but because Petunia probably couldn't comprehend too much.

Petunia didn't speak but simply nodded in agreement as if she had understood. Her reaction was much to Harry's surprise because it's an improvement on his expected reaction of her and the attempt of shutting magic out of her life. She sat there for a full minute before she changed the subject.

"I was a foolish child filled with hatred and being intolerant of magic," began Petunia. "I wanted to be a witch after my sister knew she was one and when I was denied, I was filled with hatred."

Petunia wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"She was always kind and a loving person and I wished I hadn't said what I said to her. When she was eighteen, she was different. She didn't tell me anything but I suspected that something was wrong. She was thinner and lighter as she looked like she was under a lot of stress. She eventually had you and a year later, your Uncle and I woke up one night and heard a crying at our door. We opened it and there you were sitting in a basket on our doorstep with a letter from Dumbledore."

Petunia pulled out the letter that Dumbledore had written all those years ago.

"I kept it hidden. Would you like to read it?"

She passed the letter over to Harry who read with Ginny reading over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley,_

 _It is my regret to inform you that James and Lily Potter have been killed by a dark wizard in our world. They were killed in their home at Godric's Hollow. Their son, your nephew, Harry Potter, survived the attack by the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was critically weakened during this time and it no where to be found. At the present time, Harry Potter is safe from Lord Voldemort but I fear that he will return in the future. You are the only family Harry has left and he will be adopted by you. I have personally created wards of magical protection around your house as long as Harry stays there in your dwelling. It is most crucial to your's and Harry's safety that Harry will call your dwelling at 4 Privet Drive home. If Harry fails to call it home, he, as well as your family would be in grave and terrible danger. I should not have to remind the consequences of failing to take Harry as your own. Harry should spend his_ _childhood away from this all. When he turns eleven in ten years, he will be accepted into Hogwarts. Please take Harry and raise him as one of your own._

 _With Kindest Regards_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

Harry looked up at Petunia.

"You kept this? After all these years?" asked Harry.

Petunia nodded her head.

"Do you mind if I copy this?" asked Harry.

Again, Petunia nodded her head.

Harry looked around and made sure no one was looking and placed the letter out of view underneath the table and pulled his wand out.

"Geminio," whispered Harry.

One new copy of the letter appeared out of thin air and Harry passed the original back to Petunia. The three engaged in small talk for the rest of the gathering. Topics were Ginny's childhood and what Harry was going to do now. After the meal was over, they walked Petunia back to her train and waved her off.

"Keep in touch Harry."


	6. Chapter 6: Australia

Chapter Six

Australia

Several days had passed since Ron and Hermione left. After searching in Australia, they found the location of Hermione's parents. They were located in the muggle town of Mackay on the eastern coast. Hermione got their address and made their way to their house. They were just a few streets away when Hermione stopped walking.

"Oh God, what if they're mad at me, I erased their memories!" said Hermione.

Tears began to flow down Hermione's face. Ron held her in his arms and stroked the strands of her hair while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione listen, they won't be mad. You had to do this to protect them. They will be glad to see you once you reverse their memories. Trust me Hermione, You are the bravest person I know. You erased their memories of you so you could protect them. That takes an enormous amount of bravery. It'll be okay."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug.

"You are incredibly sweet Ronald Weasley," said Hermione as she smiled.

Hermione let go in her hug and they made their way to her parents' dentist office.

They rounded the corner and were greeted with the following sign outside the building.

* * *

Wilkens Dentistry

Dr. Monica Wilkens

Dr. Wendell Wilkens

* * *

"That's the name I gave them," Hermione said to Ron as they walked into the building. They were greeted by a receptionist at the main desk.

"Welcome! Do you have an appointment?" said the receptionist.

"I.. we.. no we don't actually. We are on vacation and I have this toothache on my back molar," Hermione said while covering the left side of her jaw while pretending to be in distress.

"No problem. Have a seat and I'll let Dr. Granger know you're here," replied the receptionist.

Hermione and Ron took a seat in the chairs in the waiting room. The lobby looked like the Grangers' old lobby whenever they were dentists in England. Various plants were placed in the corners. Magazines littered the table in the center of the room. Snacks and sweets were placed inside the glass of the vending machine with Ron eyeballing them.

Hermione smiled at Ron and walked over to the vending machine and pulled her muggle money out. She pressed the button and a chocolate candy bar fell into her hand. She walked back over and gave Ron the candy bar who opened it and devoured the bar in nearly three bites. Hermione smiled.

"You never stop eating don't you?" said Hermione.

"Nope," Ron replied with a mouth full of chocolate.

Hermione smirked toward Ron and shook her head light-heartedly. Hermione's mother entered the lobby and walked over to shake her hand. Hermione reacted almost instantaneously like she had rehearsed in her head several times before.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Granger. My name is Hermione and this is my husband Ronald," said Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Ronald," Mrs. Granger shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Ron after giving Mrs. Granger a polite smile.

"What seems to be the problem here Hermione?" asked Dr. Granger.

"Well I don't know what I did but my back molars hurt. I think I bit some food really hard," said Hermione as she covered her cheekbone.

"No problem. Come back with me and we'll take a look. You can come too Ronald," said Dr. Granger.

Mrs. Granger, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the operating area. When they were in the hallway, Ron quietly whispered to Hermione.

"Husband?"

"Just go with it," Hermione quietly hushed back.

They walked into the room and all the dentistry tools were on the table next to the patient chair. Ron held a concerned look on his face.

"What the bloody hell are all these torture devices?" He thought to himself as he looked with concern towards Hermione, who returned a confident smile and nod towards Ron.

Hermione laid back and reclined in her chair and Ron sat on a bench in the corner of the room. Mrs. Granger turned on an overheard light and pointed towards Hermione's mouth.

"Okay Hermione where does it hurt?" asked Dr. Granger.

Hermione lied and pointed towards the back three teeth on her lower side.

"Right around there," mumbled Hermione.

Mrs. Granger began lightly tapping Hermione's teeth with a sharp metal tool.

"Right there?"

"Mmmmnnn," Hermione shook her head. Mrs. Granger tapped another tooth.

"How about there?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Hermione lied and nodded her head.

"Okay Hermione I'm just going to clean the area of your teeth where it hurts."

Dr. Granger began spraying fluoride on Hermione's teeth and used a jet of water to clean out any excess in the nooks and crevices between her teeth.

"You're really pretty Hermione," Dr. Granger said as she was cleaning her teeth.

Hermione blushed a bright reddish color in her cheeks and almost had tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Tyank ooo," said Hermione as she attempted to form words with the fluoride in her mouth.

Mrs. Granger left the office to let the additional layer of fluoride to sit.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her jean pocket and sat on it to hide it from view. She looked over towards Ron and he nodded his head understanding what she wanted him to do. Ron knew that he needed to cause a distraction and grab the attention away from Hermione's mother. When she walked back into the room Ron "accidently" knocked over a jar full of the sticks wood that doctors use to check patient's throats. Ron apologized and Hermione's mother came over and assisted. Hermione pointed her wand towards the back of her mother's head and muttered an incantation. Hermione's mother froze and after several seconds fell to her knees planting a hand on the ground to keep her balance. She began to mumble and maneuver around her grogginess.

"Wow. I… ugh…. What just happened?"

She began to look around the room and she looked at Hermione. Hermione held her breathe and Mrs. Granger embraced Hermione in a hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione!" cried Mrs. Granger. "It's really you!"

Hermione began crying and Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. They embraced in a hug for several seconds until Mrs. Granger looked and began to stroke Hermione's face.

"Oh Hermione, what happened to me?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione began to feel guilty about erasing her parents' memories. She struggled through her emotions to get the story out.

"I used magic to erase your memories. We were all in great danger and I did it to protect you because I was aiding Harry Potter. They were going to torture you for information and I thought it would be better if you didn't know I existed. Mum I'm so sorry…"

Mrs. Granger gave Hermione another hug with tears streaming down her face as well.

"Oh Hermione it's okay. I understand what you had to do. You are so brave sweetheart."

Her words of encouragement to Hermione seemed to calm her down and Hermione began to introduce Ron.

"This is my boyfriend Ronald. I lied to you when I said he was my Husband."

"Allow me to formally introduce myself Ronald. I'm Hermione's mother."

Ron shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Granger. I'm Ronald Weasley."

Hermione began to look outside the door.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He is in his office down the hall. Are you going to recover his memory with that magic thing you do?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yeah mum."

"Okay. I'll cause a distraction and you do your magic thing."

Hermione and Ron waited around the corner of Mr. Granger's office while Mrs. Granger went in.

"Ah Monica, would you like to have lunch together?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I'd love too. Oops!"

She walked into the room and went behind to get some files behind his desk and "accidently" knocked them over and spilled the contents all over the floor.

"Silly me! I'm always so clumsy!" said Mrs. Granger.

"It's no problem dear. Don't worry I'll get it," said Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger picked up the contents of the files while Hermione and Ron crept quietly into the room. Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and gave her a slight nod. She pointed her wand at Mr. Granger and muttered an incantation. Her father's face went blank and he fell to the floor. He was knocked unconscious for only a few seconds before waking up in a groggy state. He felt like waking up after being under a medical state of anesthesia, something like when his patients are waking up after having major dental surgery. He looked around the room at his wife and she helped him get on his feet. He grumbled and moaned as he was trying to straighten his knees.

"Urgh… What happened?" asked Mr. Granger.

Before Mrs. Granger could reply, he looked over towards the direction of his daughter.

"Her… Hermione?"

He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing things right. Hermione froze in her place. She didn't know what to say again like it was with her mother.

"Hi Dad..." said Hermione.

Mr. Granger didn't say anything but instead walked over to Hermione and gingerly stroked her face.

"Hermione! Is it really you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded with tears streaming down her face. He held Hermione with a smile on his face. Hermione was on the verge of crying before Mrs. Granger began to explain.

"We were in danger and Hermione erased our memories with her magic to keep us safe. Hermione was in danger from very serious people in the magic world. She erased our memories because they would have tortured us for information," said Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger was in awe of what Hermione did.

"You're so brave sweetheart. I can't believe you actually did that! You erased our memories of you to protect us. You didn't have to do that honey we would have never given you away if you were in danger," said Mr. Granger.

"Dad they would have tortured you in ways you can't even begin to comprehend. These people are gone now but they were so dangerous. We almost died several times. But it's okay now, we're all okay," replied Hermione as she tried to control her emotions.

Mr. Granger introduced himself to Ron and Hermione's parents already liked him. They sent their front receptionist home and closed the dentistry early for the day. They invited Hermione and Ron over to the place of residence for dinner and insisted they stay for the evening. They walked together out of the dentistry and locked the door behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilkens," said Mr. Granger. "Curious names you gave us Hermione."

They were taking being under a false memory charm rather well. After they found out their daughter was a witch, they knew to expect the unexpected. The four engaged in small chitchat on their short walk towards the Granger residence. They lived in a average-sized dwelling two blocks away from their dentistry. Their house had a small garden in their front yard filled with sunflowers and freshly cut grass. The two-bedroom house has two floors and was just a few blocks away from the beach. It was a perfect vacation home to live in for travelers.

Hermione and Ron walked into the entry hall and were greeted by a staircase against the wall on the left. There were no pictures of Hermione in any of the frames on the wall or on the end table next to the plant in the corner. Some pictures had no one in them and were just blank portraits with a solid color background. The moment Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared in the threshold of the doorway, Hermione began reappearing in the pictures. Her baby photos and early childhood pictures on the wall were enough to make Ron smile and laugh at Hermione.

"Aww look at you Hermione! So adorable!" teased Ron.

"Oh shut up you," Hermione smiled as she jabbed a poke at Ron.

Hermione appeared in the other pictures in the house in her school robes and teenage years.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen and Mrs. Granger prepared tea while Mr. Granger made snacks. Ron and Hermione went into the sitting room. The Granger sitting room had two dark-maroon armchairs and a recliner. The coffee table sat in the middle next to the dark-maroon three-seat couch. There was a 32" Zenith television set on the mahogany television stand aimed at a diagonal against the corner that caught Ron's attention.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron whispered as he pointed towards the television.

"That's a television set Ronald. It's a moving picture show like the portraits at Hogwarts."

Hermione grabbed the remote from the tray in the center of the table and her and Ron sat down on the three-person couch. She clicked the power button and the television turned on and displayed a mid-afternoon drama show. Ron was completely amused at this box that was displaying moving images and was already hooked on the show.

"Who is that? Who are these people? Are they miniature people trapped inside the box?" asked Ron.

Hermione began to laugh. "Ronald those are actors and actresses. They are being filmed from a camera and the images are relayed using light waves from satellites above the planet and projected on television sets."

"Fascinating," Ron said mindlessly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger came into the sitting room and fed Ron and Hermione snacks and tea while they caught up in small talk.

"So is everything in the UK alright, in your world I mean?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Everything is fine," said Hermione. "The danger is gone and you two can move back if you want. I would like it if you did."

"How is Harry Potter?" Mrs. Granger asked. She then turned to Ron.

"That's all she talked about is you and Harry. She mostly talked about you Ronald. She would be reading her books and would say "I have to read Ron's books too because I know I'll have to write some of his essays."

Hermione's face blushed red in embarrassment and Ron couldn't hold himself from laughing. Ron gave a fiendish smile to Hermione.

"I'd love to hear more embarrassing stories about Hermione," said Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed while Hermione poked her wand at Ron's side that sent a small electrical jolt tingling down Ron's stomach.

"Ouch! Blimey that hurt Hermione!"

"Good," said Hermione.

"Be nice Hermione. Don't make me tell him about the time you lit the living room curtains on fire," said Mr. Granger.

"What!?" Ron exclaimed. The goody-two-shoes he knew Hermione during her youth could not have possibly set something on fire.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione glared at her parents.

"Hermione was playing around the end table in the sitting room one day in our house in the United Kingdom. We had lit a candlestick and she knocked it over with a ball she was playing with and the candle caught the curtains on fire."

Hermione covered her face in embarrassment and Ron laughed so hard that he snorted, which made Hermione laugh and Ron became embarrassed and covered his nose.

The four talked for several hours and ate dinner. They had made plans to give Hermione's parents two days to get everything ready and sell their house and dentist office. They were going to move back to England.

Hermione's parents made up the guest bedroom for Ron and Hermione. Hermione set the alarm clock so they could have eight hours of sleep and wake up at 7:30 the next morning. This would be the first night that Ron and Hermione would be sharing the same bed together.

They got dressed in their pajamas and Ron put himself in an awkward position with the pillows as he sat in the bed. He tried to adjust and pull the pillows out beneath him when he accidently rolled over too much and fell out of the bed with a hard thud booming against the ground. Hermione burst out laughing and Ron swore underneath his breath.

"Damn pillows."

Hermione was still laughing when Ron finally adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

"Shut up," Ron told Hermione. She teased Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're such a hot mess," Hermione teased.

Hermione placed her head on Ron's chest and he grasped his hand in hers like they did for comfort all those days on the run from Voldemort. She thought of all the times where his hand was there to comfort her in the darkest days where his hand was the reason she could fall asleep at night. She thought about the stiff coldness of 12 Grimmauld Place and she couldn't fall asleep with worries of Voldemort. She tossed and turned on the unyielding Grimmauld Place couch and gave up any hope on sleep until Ron quietly grasped her hand and held onto it. His hand was sweaty and warm which was enough to calm her down. Holding Ron's hand was the only way she could fall asleep.

She couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow morning and see him there. After thinking of all this, she grew tired and drifted away into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Order of Merlin

Chapter Seven

Order of Merlin

Harry walked into his vault to make a withdrawal from the stacks of galleons and jewels that filled his vault. He grabbed a handful of galleons and walked out of the vault. He had to go through extra security checks and had to endure the despising looks that every goblin in Gringotts gave him. They were none too pleased about Harry breaking into their bank and stealing from the Lestrange vault.

He was going to exchange his handful of galleons to give someone a surprise. He then went to London Heathrow Airport to take care of some business transaction. After his daily errands, he went back to the Burrow for dinner and to get ready for the next day. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley already knew of the surprise he was going to give to Arthur and tried to keep a secret for as long as possible. When Arthur returned home for dinner, Mrs. Weasley almost let the surprise slip before Ginny caught her.

It was the end of June and Harry and Ginny spent the last days of her summer relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Mrs. Weasley made sure to keep an eye on them in case they were doing any fooling around, much to the anger of Ginny.

"She's so nosy!" She whispered to Harry. "What does she think we're doing, planning a romantic getaway to the South of France?"

"Well that wouldn't be such a bad idea at all," He teased Ginny with a hug from behind. She began to smile and leaped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"South of France you say? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ginny gave Harry a wink.

"Beauxbatons," They both said simultaneously and laughed.

"How would McGonagall think of us Captains if we were caught spying on other schools' quidditch teams?" Ginny asked.

"Since when did you become Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes?" Harry teasingly asked. Ginny dropped out of Harry's arms and pulled her wand out before Harry could interject. Harry still continued to tease.

"What did you call me?" asked Ginny.

"What're you going to do, strike me with a bat-bogey hex?" teased Harry. "Guess who's still under seventeen?"

"I think going to Azkaban is worth hexing the great Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Harry said. "McGonagall would kill us if we did that though."

Ginny lowered her wand and gave Harry a hug. They continued their playful bickering until the next morning where they woke early in order to give Mr. Weasley a surprise. They blindfolded him and went to Heathrow Airport. When the blindfold was taken off, Mr. Weasley's eyes widened as a small private jet was sitting on the tarmac in front of him.

"Surprise!" Harry and Ginny said.

"Today you take your first airplane ride Mr. Weasley. This private jet was rented for the hour."

Mr. Weasley looked like a kid in a candy shop and was beaming with excitement. This would also be Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's first plane ride as well. Harry had never been on a plane but he has seen them on television and flying overhead.

"Shall we climb aboard?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley ran up the staircase and was greeted by the captain and first officer who were both squibs.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley and welcome aboard," The captain said.'

"Thanks!" Mr. Weasley said while gleaming with excitement.

Mr. Weasley looked around and took a seat in the luxury armchair on the right side of the plane. Mrs. Weasley had a big smile on her face seeing her husband's enthusiasm. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Mr. Weasley while Harry and Ginny sat together in the two seats on the left side of the plane.

After several minutes passed, the captain closed the outside door and began the pre-departure checklist. Harry opened up a package of chewing gum and distributed it to the three Weasleys.

"This is chewing gum," Harry said. "You chew it but you don't swallow it."

Harry demonstrated how chewing gum works.

"It helps with the pressure change as we gain altitude."

Ginny eyed the piece of gum mysteriously, wondering if it was really a product from her brother's joke shop.

"It's okay, George didn't make this," Harry laughed.

The plane began its approach to the runway, staying in line behind the other planes waiting to take off before them. Mr. Weasley got to see the other planes take off before them. American Airlines, United Airlines, British Airways, and Air Canada planes all took off in Arthur's view. After taxiing to the runway, the flight was ready to take off.

"Get ready." Harry said. "Here we go."

The plane paused for a few moments and the engine revved to full throttle and began traveling down the runway. Ginny started to get nervous and grasped Harry's hand. She was looking out the window seeing the airport zoom by and before long, the plane reached takeoff velocity. The plane began to ascend with Mr. Weasley wooping and having the time of his life.

"MUGGLE TECHNOLOGY IS INCREDIBLE!" He yelled over to Harry trying to make his voice heard over the roar of the jet engine.

Mrs. Weasley had a nervous smile on her face and she we was enjoying seeing her husband but was also nervous about the unexpected feeling of having her stomach drop during takeoff.

The plane began to climb and the objects on the ground began to get smaller. Ginny relaxed her hand and her and Mr. Weasley had their eyes glued outside their respective windows. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry and gave him a smile that he kindly returned.

The takeoff was quite smooth as there was not a volatile atmosphere. It was a clear sunny day over London.

The plane hit an unexpected patch of light turbulence while Harry was drinking some water. The turbulence made Harry spill water over his shirt and Ginny laughed while helping him clean up.

"This is actually quite fun. Is this how muggles get around?" She asked.

"If it's long distances." Harry replied. "Airplanes can go from 35 minute flights up to over 12 hours across half the world."

"Fascinating," Ginny said. "Still slower than apparating and this makes my stomach tickle."

"It happens. At least your father is enjoying it," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley looked like he just invented fire. This was his proudest moment of muggle experience.

After fifty minutes, the plane began to descend back to Heathrow Airport and approached for landing.

"Everyone hang on, the landing can get pretty rough some times," Harry called out.

The plane got closer to the ground and jolted when the wheels touched the runway pavement. The engines erupted in a roar as they were thrusting full backwards power and the air brake flaps on the wings raised up. The speed decreased and the plane was ready to taxi back to the hanger. They had to wait for six more planes to takeoff before they could cross the runway that they were taking off on. The plane reached the hanger after several minutes and the first officer lowered the staircase for the four passengers. Mr. Weasley was beaming with excitement as he thanked the pilots and disembarked the plane.

"That was so much fun. Thank you Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"It's no problem Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you had such a blast," Harry replied.

They gathered their belongings and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to the Burrow while Harry and Ginny went to Grimmauld Place to check on his house. Harry and Ginny walked through his enchantments on his house in the small square of Grimmauld Place and opened the front door with the "12" on it that only the Secret Keepers can see. The old and dusty, grimy, and dark house was absolutely spotless and the cleanest that Harry has ever seen it. They were greeted by a voice as soon as the door shut.

"Severus Snape?"

"I didn't kill you," said Harry.

Ginny shrieked when the dust figure exploded and began coughing and covering her eyes.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I need to get rid of that. I haven't been here since the we infiltrated the Ministry."

Before they could make three more steps into the eyes there was a clanging of objects in the other room and Harry saw him round the corner into the hallway with the copy of Master Regulus' Slytherin locket dangling on his chest. His bloodshot eyes widened.

"MASTER HARRY!" Kreacher loudly croaked with his voice full of phlegm.

"Hello Kreacher," replied Harry. "How are you then?"

Kreacher stuttered.

"H- H- How-w am I?"

"Yeah Kreacher. How are you doing?" said Harry.

"Fine, master Harry, fine. No one has asked Kreacher how he was doing."

Kreacher was muttering to himself as he went into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Ginny looked at Harry curiously. Kreacher had never been so nice when she lived here for the summer after Voldemort returned.

"Don't ask," said Harry as he looked at Ginny's confused look.

A curtain in the hallway burst open.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!" Cried the portrait of Walburga Black.

"OH SHUT UP!" said Ginny as she slammed the curtains close with a wave of her wand.

"God she was so annoying when we lived here. I'd love to get rid of that Permanent Sticking Charm on her portrait."

Harry smiled and took Ginny by her hand up to Sirius' room. Kreacher cleaned Sirius' room. The bed was made with fresh bedsheets and the mess that Harry made while looking for the second page of his mother's letter to Sirius was gone. The room was covered in the Red and Gold colors of Gryffindor House which was much like Sirius' rebel nature and made just to genuinely bother Sirius' family and their all-Slytherin ideal.

Harry pointed to the picture on the wall that showed a much younger Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.

Ginny smiled while looking at James and then looked towards Harry.

"You're just as handsome as him," she smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry and Ginny snogged in Sirius' room for several minutes until Kreacher shouted from downstairs for them to come eat.

Harry and Ginny were greeted with warm bread and onion soup which Harry devoured wanting seconds. Kreacher's cooking had improved dramatically ever since he gave him Regulus' copy of the horcrux.

Harry and Ginny finished eating and gathered themselves to head back to the Burrow.

"If I'm not back by term start, I want you to go to the Hogwarts kitchen and help there Kreacher," said Harry as he turned towards his house elf.

Kreacher bowed. "As my master commands."

Harry and Ginny left 12 Grimmauld Place to head back to the Burrow.

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow the next day. They helped her parents move from Australia back to England and promised to have dinner and bring Harry soon.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were discussing each other's adventures in Ron's room as they began unpacking.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Brilliant. I like your parents Hermione," Ron replied.

"Thanks Ronald. We had fun," Hermione said. "I'm glad they still have their old memories."

"I took Ginny and her parents on an airplane," Harry began.

"A What?" Ron asked.

"Cool! How did it go?" Hermione asked. She looked over at Ron. " An airplane is a metal aerodynamic device that can fly and transport muggles."

"Oh." Ron said.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun." Ginny said. "We also met Harry's Aunt."

"How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"She wasn't that bad," Harry began. "Much to my surprise she wanted to apologize for all the wrong she caused me."

Hermione began telling about their time in Australia.

"They want us to come for dinner soon," said Hermione.

Ron was snoring in his bed having already laid down and fallen asleep without opening his trunk to pack.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald," Hermione said as she walked over and shook Ron. He didn't budge and only lightly stirred before continuing his slumber. Hermione shook her head and went upstairs to Ginny's room.

The four enjoyed Ginny's last few days of summer with periodical horseplay and relaxation. With Harry's permission, Mrs. Weasley destroyed all the letters Harry received from reporters for interviews. Harry did receive mounds of fan mail. Romilda Vane sent Harry love letters three times a week that caused guffaws of laughter from Ginny and Hermione whenever they read them.

The day before Ginny was going back to Hogwarts, she received a letter as she was eating breakfast.

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

 _It is my honor as Minister of Magic to inform you that you have been bestowed the award of Order of Merlin, First Class, for your valiant efforts and actions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the night of May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998, in the battle against the evil forces of Lord Voldemort. Your brave actions have been deemed worthy of this award and will be officially presented to you and other recipients during a special recognition ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when next school year begins on September 1, 1998._

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

Ginny had to reread the letter twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She squealed with excitement and immediately shoved the letter into Harry's hands as he was eating breakfast.

"That's fantastic Ginny!" Harry said as he continued to eat his eggs.

Ron and Hermione were congratulating Ginny when three more owls flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter on the table and in Hermione and Ron's laps. Ron was too eager to open his letter and accidently tore through a small piece of his parchment.

"Nice job Ronald." Hermione teased as she carefully opened her letter.

"Shut up." Ron continued as he placed his fork on the table and examined the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

 _It is my honor as Minister of Magic to inform you that you have been bestowed the award of the Order of Merlin, First Class, on two separate occasions. Your valiant efforts on May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998, in the defeat of the evil forces of Lord Voldemort were noticed and rewarded by the Wizengamot. You have also been awarded another Order of Merlin, First Class, for your actions on aiding Mr. Harry James Potter in your quest to rid the magical world of dark magical artifacts. Your brave actions have been deemed worthy of this award and will be presented to you during a special ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1_ _st_ _, 1998, when next school year begins._

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

Ron didn't speak at all but sat back in his chair and relaxed his entire body. He had a smile on his face that read of true accomplishment. Hermione read her letter over three times before she reacted.

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _As Minister of Magic, it is my honor to inform you that for your various actions of true honor and valor, you have been awarded three separate Orders of Merlin. You will be bestowed the award of Order of Merlin, First Class, for your valiant actions on the night of May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998, at the Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as you aided in the ridding of the evil forces of Lord Voldemort. You will also receive another Order of Merlin, First Class, for your actions in aiding Mr. Harry James Potter in his quest to destroy dark magical artifacts. You will also receive an Order of Merlin, Third Class, for your actions from September 1_ _st_ _, 1991 until June 27_ _th_ _, 1998, for your outstanding efforts to attain a level of knowledge and skills that reached far above the normal demand of any witch or wizard. Your actions have been deemed worthy of these awards by the Wizengamot and will be awarded to you during a special ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during a special ceremony when next school year begins on September 1_ _st_ _, 1998._

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

Harry enjoyed the smiles his friends were getting. He would have never made it as far as he did without all three of them by his side along the way. Harry looked at the remaining letter on the table and it was addressed to Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley standing out in the garden and called her in to open her letter. She received two different scrolls of parchment inside the letter and pulled out the first one.

* * *

 _Dear Mrs. Molly Weasley,_

 _It is my honor as Minister of Magic to inform you that you are being presented two separate Orders of Merlin. You will hereby receive the Order of Merlin, First Class, for your brave and valiant actions during the Battle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998, as you helped defeat the dark forces of Lord Voldemort. You will also receive the Order of Merlin, First Class, for defeating the dark wizard Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange was Lord Voldemort's number two woman and her record of performing the darkest magic made her an extremely dangerous witch. You are being awarded for your actions of defeating Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel on May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998. Your experience in magic and your sheer determination to protect your family were enough for the Wizengamot to notice your actions and the awards will be presented to you during a ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1998._

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

Mrs. Weasley took the other piece of parchment in her hand and unfolded it.

* * *

 _Dear Mrs. Molly Weasley,_

 _It is my honor to inform you that your son, Fred Weasley, has been posthumously awarded two Orders of Merlin. Your son has been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for his valiant actions during the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2_ _nd_ _, 1998, as he aided in defeating the dark forces of Lord Voldemort. Your son valiantly gave his life to free the wizarding world of tyranny and oppression. I know in no way this can bring back your son but I can assure the continuation of his legacy and what he did for the world. Your son has also been posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for his contribution to the wizarding world via his inventions of comical products that have provided good use and comical fun for witches and wizards. His contributions of Weasley Wizard Wheezes have provided fun and mischief for youth and the Wizengamot will award your son for his contributions during a special ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1_ _st_ _, 1998._

 _Minister of Magic_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

Mrs. Weasley sat down in a kitchen chair after reading this. She firmly grasped one hand on the arm of the chair and the other tightly pinched the piece of parchment honoring Fred's actions. Tears streamed down her face but they were tears of joy. She was so proud of her son and was taken aback by the awards everyone was receiving.

During the day, everyone received news about receiving an Order of Merlin. Arthur Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall, Kreacher, Grawp, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, Sybill Trelawney, Pomona Sprout, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and everyone else who fought along side Harry at the Battle of Hogwarts. Orders of Merlin were also posthumously awarded to those who died fighting Voldemort's forces. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, and those who also died fighting Voldemort's forces were honored for their bravery that ultimately ended with the loss of their lives. Severus Snape would also be one of the ones awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, after McGonagall convinced Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt also awarded Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggory, and anyone else who stood against Lord Voldemort.

Harry did not want an Order of Merlin and already decided to refuse any he would receive. He didn't want any more glory or recognition.


	8. Chapter 8: Minister Shacklebolt

Chapter Eight

Minister Shackebolt

Harry and Ginny snuck out of the house early in the morning just before the sun rose. Today was July 1st and she would be going back to Hogwarts for her expedited summer term. Her and Harry were going to spend their last few moments together before her departure. They went outside with their hands inseparably clasped together. Like many mornings prior, she sat with her head and his chest on the grassy hill next to the Burrow. No words were spoken as they watched another cloudless sunrise.

Ginny had already packed the night before and avoided the usual last minute Weasley rush. After a filling breakfast, they departed for King's Cross station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived at the magical wall leading to platform nine-and-three-quarters an astonishing seventeen minutes before eleven, probably the earliest they have ever been. Ginny went first with her trolley full of her trunk and personal belongings. She had Arnold, her Pygmy Puff, with her as well. Ron and Hermione went through the barrier followed by Harry and eventually Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The platform was more crowded than Harry had ever seen it much to Harry's surprise since no new first years or seventh years were going to Hogwarts for the term. Many people were happy to be able to leave their dwellings without fear that many parents and friends came to the platform even if they didn't know anyone going back to Hogwarts. Bill, Percy, and George even came to surprise the Weasley family. Harry noticed the three laughing and wondered if they were actually laughing together or George and Bill were tormenting Percy. Mrs. Weasley was more enthusiastic to see them than anyone else and bolted over to them and individually gave them a strangling hug.

"What a surprise!" said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny followed over and greeted them with a loving hug that was much less enthusiastic than Mrs. Weasleys'.

"We wanted to see our favorite sister off," said George.

"But I'm your only sister."

"Exactly," replied George.

Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh and gave George a nudge on his side. George lunged towards Ron and put him in a headlock and rubbed the top of his head forcefully.

"How're you doing Ronnie?" said George.

"AH! Gerrof me!"

Ron wouldn't dare retaliate in fear of being scolded by either Hermione or Mrs. Weasley. While the Weasleys and Hermione were engaged in conversation, Ginny gestured her eyes away from the circle and Harry understood and started inching away. Harry and Ginny walked away towards the other side of the platform. Several people stared and pointed at Harry and others gave him a pat on the back. He followed Ginny to a secluded corner near a stairwell for a bit of privacy. She stared into Harry's eyes not knowing what to say.

"I can't wait till we can go together," said Ginny.

"Me either," replied Harry. That was all Harry could say before they started snogging. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry who returned her embrace with enthusiasm. The two spent several minutes exploring each other's physicality before Hermione, loudly clearing her throat, broke them apart. She had a wide grin on her face.

"It's almost time," said Hermione as she fiendishly stared at Harry.

"Oh…. right," replied Ginny.

Ginny's face was red and she was fumbling with her trolley before the three left the secluded corner. It was three minutes for the train was supposed to leave. Mrs. Weasley didn't phase the disappearance of Ginny and Harry at all and screeched at Ginny for almost missing the train.

"There you are!" barked Mrs. Weasley. "and you haven't even put your trunk on the train yet!?"

Ginny glanced back at Harry with a disgruntled look on her face and Harry and to cover his mouth to hide his laugh at Ginny's scolding from her mother. She winced her eyes back at Harry and she was whisked away by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny boarded the train and Harry tried to look for her compartment window and quickly walked along the outside of the train looking for Ginny. He finally found her in an empty compartment and she opened her window as the train's whistle blew and wheels began to turn.

"Write me," said Ginny.

"I promise," replied Harry. "Every day if you want me to."

Ginny smiled and gave Harry one last kiss before the train gathered speed. Ginny waved at Harry and looked at him until the train rounded the curve and obscured her vision. Two long months would have to pass before he could see Ginny again.

The remaining six Weasleys with Harry and Hermione went to have lunch in Diagon Alley. They all sat down and George pulled Percy's chair out for him.

"After you Order of Merlin recipient," teased George.

Percy responded by pulling George's chair out.

"No no no, I insist Order of Merlin recipient," replied Percy as he mockingly saluted George.

"I must insist sir George, I would be honored to serve you sir George," continued Percy. Harry thought Percy had been imperiused but Percy then gave a playful jab to George's ribs. George smiled and waved his wand at Percy's chair as he was sitting down and Percy lost his balance and fell flat on his backside on the floor. George, Ron, and Harry roared in laughter and Percy got up with a smile on his face and threw a teacup at an distracted George and hit him right in the eye but the cup didn't break.

"BOYS!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

George and Percy quieted down but still had wide grins on their faces and eyed each other down with the "We're finishing this later," look. Percy's attitude dramatically changed. He was not as serious as he was when he worked at the ministry for the first time. Maybe he wanted to appeal to George more after Fred died. Nevertheless, Percy became more respected by George.

Harry changed the subject.

"I'm not accepting my Order of Merlin," said Harry.

Everyone but Hermione and Arthur looked at Harry as if he had just been hit over the head with a bludger.

"That's perfectly fine Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "Kingsley already suspected you wouldn't want them."

"Smart man," Harry thought.

"Minister Shacklebolt," Mr. Weasley continued but stopped. "I think that name fits Kingsley rather well. Mr. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Anyway, Minister Shacklebolt wants to have a meeting with you today at the Burrow Harry if you would like."

"I don't mind," replied Harry.

"Good," said Mr. Weasley. "George, why don't you send the Minister a patronus telling him we'll be home in two hours."

George pulled out his wand. He trembled.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened. George cleared his throat.

"Expe- Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing happened out of George's wand. George began to fumble, even dropping his wand.

"No worries George," said Mr. Weasley. "Expecto Patronum!"

Mr. Weasley's patronus burst out of his wand and appeared outside the window.

"Harry would be delighted to meet with you. We will be at the Burrow in two hours."

The patronus then left to be delivered to Kingsley.

George did not smile through the rest of the meal. He could not produce a memory happy enough to make a patronus and Mrs. Weasley saw George and held his hand and patted it. She knew what George was going through. For as long as George would live, he will never produce another patronus charm ever again.

Exactly two hours later, Harry heard a pop outside the Burrow. The Minister of Magic appeared in the garden of the Burrow and was dressed in a exquisite muggle suit and tie. The suit was tailored to fit Kingsley's broad height and was a welcome surprise compared with the robes he usually wore.

"Ah Molly, good to see you, may I be invited into your humble home?" Kingsley politely asked.

"Of course Mr. Minister!' replied Mrs. Weasley.

Kingsley smiled and entered the Burrow and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and greeted Kingsley, who was the first Minister of Magic that he fully respected. He had fought with him in the Order of Phoenix for practically every battle with Voldemort's forces.

"Hello Kings- I mean Mr. Minister." Harry said at he held out his hand and Kingsley grasped it.

"Good to see you Harry." Kingsley replied. He turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "May I sit down?"

"Of course! Make yourself at home," said Mrs. Weasley.

Kingsley nodded politely and took a seat in an armchair. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley until Kingsley gestured them over.

"This is merely an informal meeting," Kingsley said. "Pardon my attire." He rubbed his suit. "I just had a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister at 10 Downing Street telling him that everything is mostly safe on our end."

"I came here today wishing to tell you that there is a new resistance forming. Followers still loyal to Voldemort mostly. Rodolphus Lestrange is the leader of the resistance," said Kingsley.

Mrs. Weasley stumbled and looked embarrassed as to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping.

"I wouldn't be worried at all if I were you lot." Kingsley continued. "The resistance is so small and almost non-existent. We believe Rodolphus is out of the country trying to gain followers but he has been unsuccessful from what we've heard. We've placed a reward for his capture and we will continue to look for him but he's not the reason I came today. I came for two reasons." Kingsley began to drink his tea that Mrs. Weasley brought in. "I came to confirm that you are not accepting your Orders of Merlin Harry?"

"That's right," replied Harry. "Wait. I have more than one?"

"Indeed you do Harry," Kingsley continued. "The Wizengamot has agreed to award you with a total of six."

Hermione and Ron choked on their tea and almost spat it out. Harry was taken aback by this piece of information.

"Six!?" he asked.

"Correct." Kingsley began. "One for your defeat of Voldemort himself, one for your fight with him in the Little Hangleton graveyard and bringing Cedric Diggory's body back, one for your actions in protecting the Philosopher's Stone, One for your actions in the Department of Mysteries, your actions in the Chamber of Secrets, and the sixth one was awarded to you by myself personally in private, for your actions in the Forbidden Forest on the night of the battle, which I don't have to tell you that it shouldn't be repeated." Kingsley leaned in closer to Harry and whispered to him but it was still in a deep tone. "Do you remember where you dropped the Resurrection Stone Harry?"

[Author's Note: Above. One for your actions in protecting the (Sorcerer's Stone). For the readers in the United States.]

"How did you know that?" replied Harry, completely bewildered as to how he knows this information.

"Do you know where?" He continued.

"I do not," Harry continued. "It's lost."

Kingsley smiled.

"Good," he said. "Very good Harry. Dumbledore taught you well Harry."

Harry smiled at this compliment.

"Thanks Minister," Harry replied.

"Please Harry, call me Kingsley," Kingsley chuckled.

Harry smiled back.

"Sure think Kingsley."

"I will be sure to leave your name out at the ceremony we are having at Hogwarts for all the Order recipients." Kingsley continued. "I also came here today to confirm your story about Severus Snape. I have heard from McGonagall.

Harry stirred in his seat. "Everything is true Kingsley."

Kingsley smiled.

"It appears we were all wrong about him then. I assume you won't be opposed to me giving him an Order of Merlin posthumously as well then?"

"Not at all," replied Harry.

"Excellent, I'll let the Wizengamot know. Well I guess I'll be going then."

Kingsley got up and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the tea and walked out the Burrow door.

"Good to see you Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

"Good to see you too Minister," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

"If you need to meet me for anything Harry, don't hesitate to ask me personally at the Ministry. You are free to come without appointment, my secretary already knows," said Kingsley.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that," replied Harry.

"See you on September 1st," Kingsley said.

"See you then," replied Harry.

Kingsley walked out the Burrow door and disapparated.


	9. Chapter 9: The Birthday Boy

Chapter Nine

The Birthday Boy

* * *

Harry snored loudly in George's room. He slept there since George spent his nights at his flat above the Weasley joke shop. Hermione slept in Ginny's room since she was at Hogwarts. The usual nightmares that haunted him were non-existent. Harry was still asleep at ten in the morning until he was rudely awakened. Ginny jumped on Harry's bed using her full body weight and Harry bounced out of his slumber swearing under his breathe before he realized who woke him up.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" yelled Ginny.

Harry was still groggy then immediately sobered up when he saw Ginny.

"Ginny!" replied Harry. "How are you here? I thought you wer-"

"McGonagall let me," Ginny interrupted. "I have a long free period this morning and McGonagall allowed a one-time floo network connection so I can be here for three hours!"

"That's fantastic!" replied Harry.

Ginny produced a hidden package that was wrapped with a red bow on it. She gleamed with excitement.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" She squealed in delight.

Harry teased Ginny by stalling on opening his birthday gift.

"I don't know," Harry paused. "I don't want to hurt the bow on the package..."

"OPEN IT!" Ginny yelled.

She became restless and pushed Harry in his chest and began lightly punching him until he began to open it. Harry unwrapped the package to find a necklace with a thin golden chain that had a replica of a small golden snitch that fluttered its wings when Harry touched it. Ginny personally made the necklace.

"Wow," said Harry. "I don't know what to say."

Ginny covered her smiled with both hands.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it Ginny! Thank you so much!"

Harry hugged Ginny and gave her several kisses on her cheeks and lips.

"Come downstairs, Mum's made breakfast," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny skipped downstairs until Ginny lightly kicked the back of Harry's feet, causing Harry to miss a step and fall on his backside. Ginny laughed while looking back at Harry as she continued downstairs.

"Watch your step Potter!"

Harry immediately got up to chase Ginny downstairs but Ginny was fast enough to outrun Harry and made it to the kitchen before he could catch up. Harry entered the kitchen rubbing the area of his back that he landed on while Ginny mockingly stuck her tongue out and blew an inaudible raspberry at him. Harry stared Ginny down but couldn't be mad at her. He glared at Ginny and thought, "You just wait."

The kitchen table had several wrapped parcels already before Hermione came downstairs to add hers to the pile.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

The three enjoyed a breakfast made by Mrs. Weasley several minutes before Ron came down still in his pajamas. His messy hair was enough to know he just woke up. He rubbed his eyes and nearly bumped into the post on the staircase like his trunk did when he was leaving for Australia with Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Mate," said Ron.

In his usual Ron-ness, he already finished his breakfast before Harry was done even though Harry beat him to the table by several minutes. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Harry and bent down next to his ear.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Harry. Your gift is upstairs underneath your bed. Don't open it around Hermione or Ron," Mrs. Weasley quickly whispered to Harry and went off.

Harry opened his other gifts. He received a carved stone figurine of "Witherwings" from Hagrid, a broomstick servicing kit from Hermione, two large boxes of products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from both George and Percy, A box of pastries from Bill and Fleur, and coupons for free butterbeer at the Hog's Head from Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry received nothing from the Dursleys, no surprise there.

"I'm not sure if we forgot anything or not," teased Mrs. Weasley, who kept on giving "we're up to something" smiles to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh come on," replied Ginny."I can't wait for him to open it."

Ginny covered Harry's eyes as they all walked out to the shed of broomsticks.

"This is from everyone in the Order, including Kingsley and Professor McGonagall," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny uncovered Harry's eyes and they opened the door to the shed. Inside there was a wrapped parcel in the shape of a broomstick.

"You didn't…." Harry said while in shock.

"Open it!" Ginny cried in delight.

Harry opened up the parcel and discovered the newest version of a Firebolt broomstick. He wasn't able to form words.

"I.. uggh…. Thank you." He said. "Thank you so much."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley all gave Harry a hug in which he returned enthusiastically. "Happy Birthday Harry," They all said.

"Give it a go Harry," said Ginny.

Harry mounted the firebolt then erupted in a ridiculous burst of acceleration. Harry climbed and climbed and climbed. He zig-zagged and barrel-rolled high above the clouds. He was flying through the air for three minutes before performing a dive faster than the speed of gravity. Harry was enjoying himself so much that he lost all sense of where he was. He got frustrated when he couldn't recognize any part of the area he was in.

"Damn it!" roared Harry as he punched the air in frustration.

"Okay okay okay... body of water, trees foliage. Bloody hell I'm lost." Harry became increasingly frustrated as he tried to retrace his flight path.

"Okay I did a barrel roll through here... I went there..." Harry tried to retrace his steps but was completely lost.

Harry began flying back to the general direction of the Burrow. He was flying low towards the ground so he could look for geographical markers. He spotted her blonde hair after a few minutes of searching. Luna Lovegood stood in shallow water of a lake located a short distance from her house. Luna's house was located a short distance from the hovered in his broomstick next to where Luna was standing.

"Hello Harry! Happy Birthday!" Luna said as she walked over to the lake bank.

"Thanks Luna!" Harry replied.

"Be more mindful of Wrackspurts Harry, I don't need my spectrespecs to tell your head's full of them."

"I'll keep that in mind Luna. Thanks."

"Mmm." Luna said. "Too bad you weren't here ten minutes ago. I've just sent your gift to the Burrow. How's Hermione and Ginny?"

"Good and thanks Luna, you didn't have to get me any thing."

"What are friends for?" Luna smiled as Harry remembered the poster in her room.

"Fancy some tea? Me Dad's off to the Quibbler offices."

"Actually Luna they are probably looking for me back at the Burrow."

"Oh. Well if you change your min-"

Harry interrupted. "Why don't you come back to the Burrow? Ginny and Hermione'll love to see you."

Luna smiled. "That'd be lovely."

Luna climbed onto Harry's firebolt.

"Hold on tight Luna." Harry smiled. "It's got a bit of a jump."

"Harry, I may not play quidditch but I've been on a broom bef- WOAH!" Harry had already accelerated into the air before Luna could finish her sentence.

"I TOLD YOU!" Harry yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.

"VER-..."

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"VERY FUNNY HARRY!"

Harry continued to laugh until Luna gave him a slight bonk on the head. Harry responded by doing a barrel roll that almost knocked Luna off the broom.

"OKAY OKAY HARRY!"

The ride from Luna's house to the Burrow took just under five minutes. They landed and found Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sitting on wooden chairs in the Burrow garden next to the broom shed.

"Luna!"

Ginny and Hermione ran to Luna to give her a hug as she lept off Harry's broom.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh fine, would be better if Harry didn't flip us on his broom."

"He did what?" Ginny turned to Harry.

Harry was still hovering on his broom while laughing. Ginny pushed the nose of Harry's broom down that caused him to accelerate towards the ground, the broom jolted backwards, and Harry landed on his face.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna roared in laughter as Harry got up and brushed the dirt of his trousers. His glasses were crunched and shattered. Hermione walked over to his glasses to bend down and pick them up while still laughing. She pulled out her wand.

" _Oculus Reparo"_ Hermione tapped her wand to Harry's glasses, repairing them instantly.

"Thanks," grumbled Harry.

For the better part of the late morning, the four enjoyed each other's company. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, purred from her affection after he began to chase gnomes in the garden. Ron tried to pet Crookshanks but he hissed at him when he approached with his hand.

"Good boy Crookshanks!" Hermione said in a childish voice. Ron grumbled.

"Little furry git," Ron said under his breathe.

He opened his gift from Luna that came by owl.

"To keep away the Nargles," Luna said as Harry unwrapped and found a medium sized bracelet with three butterbeer corks attached. "I've added a charm that will help with the Wrackspurts too."

Ron had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. He made a really loud cough to hide the laughter but Hermione and Ginny were not convinced. Ginny shot Ron a nasty stare and Hermione punched him in the leg.

"Ow! Whatchu do that for?" Ron whispered in a quiet but yelling tone.

"Be nice!" Hermione whispered. "Or so help me I'll hex your tongue so you will never speak again!"

Harry laughed and thanked Luna.

"It's wonderful Luna. Thanks!"

He really did enjoy his gift and put it on immediately.

Mr. Weasley appeared a few minutes later. He came running up to the garden and pulled a dozen butterbeers out of his cloak.

"Sorry. In a bit of a rush. Here's some butterbeers, just got back from Norwich and got them there. Happy Birthday Harry!" Mr. Weasley patted Harry's back. "Busy day at the Ministry today. Oh hi Luna."

Mr. Weasley ran into the Burrow to give his wife a kiss. He quickly ran back out and disaparrated. Arthur has been busy with his new job at the Ministry.

It was too quick before Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts. she gave Harry a kiss before stepping into the fireplace. "Happy Birthday again Harry." She smiled, then tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire place.

"Hogwarts!" Ginny stepped through the green fire and left the Burrow.

Harry went upstairs to look under his bed for the parcel containing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's gift. He opened the package that contained a hand-knitted crimson and gold jacket. On the front where the heart would be, the Gryffindor lion emblem animated in an inaudible roar then transformed into the Hogwarts emblem with all colors and animals of the Hogwarts houses. The snake, eagle, badger, and lion, all stirred in animation under the Hogwarts motto " _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."_ The back of the jacket held a larger version of the Gryffindor lion that remained still. Letters formed above the lion in white stitching.

* * *

Harry James Potter

Triwizard Quidditch Cup

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Quidditch Captain

* * *

Harry beamed with excitement with tears of joy in his eyes. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs that took him by surprise. Before the door to George's room opened, Harry scrambled to put the jacket back in the wrappings and under the bed in time. Ron opened the door without knocking.

"Bloody Crookshanks bit me," Ron held up in finger. Harry saw nothing but a small indention in Ron's finger that had no blood or bruising.

"I'm going to kill that cat," said Ron.

"Hermione'll never forgive you."

Ron said no more.

They went downstairs to play quidditch. Hermione and Ron went to the shed when Harry went up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for the gift Mrs. Weasley, It's fantastic."

"It was nothing dear!" Mrs. Weasley replied and pinched Harry's cheeks.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon firing apples at Ron so he could practice playing Keeper. Hermione didn't throw as hard as Harry but she still managed to get a few past Ron. Harry wanted Ron to be the Keeper for the Hogwarts team but couldn't tell him about the tournament yet. He had competition for his Keeper spot at Hogwarts. There was a seventh year from Hufflepuff that could possibly outperform him. Harry wanted him on the team but wasn't going to pick favorites as he was already under so much pressure from McGonagall.

Bill, Fleur, George, and Percy all stopped by the Burrow for Harry's birthday dinner. Mrs. Weasley piled four servings of food onto Harry's plate without hearing any refusal from him. By the night's end, He was so tired that he fell asleep without taking his glasses off.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Castle

Chapter Ten

The New Castle

* * *

Ginny woke up in the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. She stumbled out of bed while reading the 7:30 time. Ginny resisted the urge to lay back down then went downstairs to the upper landing of the Gryffindor Common Room. She nearly fell when she tried to navigate them in a sleepy state. He was in the common room on the couch nearest the fireplace.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" said Harry.

Ginny's eyes widened as she nearly forgot that today, August 11, was her birthday.

"HARRY!" she screamed as she leapt into his embrace. Moments later, Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Fleur walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Happy Seventeenth Birthday Ginny!" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she strangled Ginny with a motherly hug. "McGonagall let us all be here. You didn't expect we'd miss our daughter's seventeenth birthday did you?"

Ginny smiled as she hugged everyone. She began opening her gifts.

Mrs. Weasley bought Ginny a gold necklace and a watch, George and Percy gave her a box of goodies from the joke shop, Bill and Fleur gave her a gold bracelet with quidditch charms, and Ron and Hermione gave her tickets for the quidditch match when the Holyhead Harpies play the Chudley Cannons next year. When the game would be near, Ron and Ginny would assuredly bicker back and forth over their favorite teams. Ginny would definitely win as much as the Harpies were guaranteed to win.

Harry did well to hide his gift under one of the chairs next to the fireplace. He brought it out when Ginny was distracted. She froze when she noticed the broomstick shape of the wrapping.

"Is that for me?" She asked with childlike curiosity. Harry smiled when he handed her the package.

She opened the package to reveal a firebolt broomstick.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" said Harry.

Ginny could not form any words. She held onto her new firebolt with teary eyes. She wrapped Harry in a hug knowing she could never thank him properly.

"Thank you Harry, you really shouldn't have," she said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "Just be careful now, the first time on it will get you by surprise."

Ginny nodded. She wanted to try it out more than ever but had to wait until later. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her family before the morning classes.

They all walked down from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall for breakfast. The remodeled castle almost neared completion. The castle didn't look like a battle ever took place here. The stone floor and walls had been replaced where fragments and chunks were missing. New suits of armor replaced the old ones that were destroyed defending Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was one of the most destroyed rooms at Hogwarts. By the time the battle was over, the ceiling was completely demolished along with half of the Great Hall. The hall now looked astonishing. Harry couldn't tell that a battle took place here at all. The ceiling showed its usual sky enchantment with candles just under the ceiling. The four long house tables were replaced with thick brown mahogany, along with the staff table. Harry noticed considerable gaps at the staff table, his stomach wrenching when he remembered the teachers that died trying to protect Hogwarts.

"Professors have been teaching more than one subject until they can find new teachers," said Ginny in a grim tone.

Hermione already started complaining about Ron's eating pattern.

"Ronald for goodness sake can you at least try to eat without making a mess?" She grabbed a tablecloth to wipe a smudge of food off Ron's chin. Ron smiled at her.

Before long, Ginny had to run off for Herbology class. Harry walked Ginny hand in hand. They arrived at the Greenhouse with just a few minutes to spare.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," said Harry.

"I can't thank you enough Harry," Ginny replied while giving Harry a kiss.

"Don't mention it," replied Harry as he kissed Ginny again. The bell rang warning students to get to class. Ginny walked towards the greenhouse as she waved at Harry before she turned the corner and entered the class.

Harry stood rooted to the ground before turning around to find her standing just a few meters away from him.

"Enjoying ourselves are we Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," replied Harry.

"Good. Might I have a word for a few moments?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Let us walk."

Harry and Professor McGonagall began walking around the outside of the castle.

"Harry, I need not to remind you that with the Triwizard Quidditch Cup coming to Hogwarts this year we will have a lot of eyes on us from the magical world, visiting dignitaries, as well as the other schools. I want you and Ms. Weasley to be on your best behavior. That counts towards Ms. Granger and Ronald as well."

"Yes Professor, I'll be sure to behave."

McGonagall smiled. "Good. I want you to have a quiet year Potter. No foolishness. I don't want you wandering around the castle looking for a stone, I don't want you opening up the Chamber of Secrets, I don't want you to mess with a time turner again, get in a fight with another Slytherin, suspecting a student of murder and then viscously hexing them in the bathroom..." McGonagall went on with Harry's accolades for five minutes. "and being out of the castle after hours!" McGonagall finished. "Most importantly, I don't want to find you and Ms. Weasley snogging each other in public."

"Yes Professor."

"You may be a superstar but I want you to understand that the attention you will receive during this will be a bit ridiculous."

"I know Professor, I remember from the last time."

"No Potter, you will have a lot more to worry about than that hag Rita Skeeter this time," McGonagall put emphasis on hag when she talked about Rita Skeeter. "There is a lot more attention this time around. This is one of the first times that people can freely go out without being afraid of being attacked by Voldemort or the Death Eaters. People will line up for days just for a chance to get tickets. All eyes will be on you Harry so I hope you can handle the pressure."

Harry laughed. "All the time since I was eleven everyone's eyes have been on me. I defeated the greatest dark wizard in history, if I can handle that pressure then I can handle anything."

McGonagall smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Once again if i catch you fooling around the castle you will have feared Voldemort less than you will fear me. Anyway, onto my next point. Have you thought about what you want to do after you finish at Hogwarts?"

Harry froze in his track. Now with Voldemort gone, this was the first time he thought about want he wants to do with his future.

"I... ugh... have no idea."

Mcgonagall smiled. "It's quite natural to feel that way, especially with your experiences. Some students know exactly what they want to do by the time they leave while others don't. I wouldn't worry at all. You are free to do what you so desire. If you want to become an Auror, you can do that. You can become a teacher here at Hogwarts. If you want, you can even become a professional quidditch player."

They stopped as they reached the new quidditch pitch that was under construction. Harry looked up and was taken in awe at this new quidditch pitch.

"I thought you'd quite like to see this," said McGonagall.

The new quidditch pitch was nothing like Harry had seen before, except during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup Final. This new stadium at Hogwarts looked like a miniature version of the 1994 stadium. It had a thick white enchanted sheet to cover the entire stadium that can be removed if the weather is nice enough or covered to keep the players dry during rain or storms. The exterior was built with maroon colored bricks and curved in an oval shape around the perimeter. The Hogwarts emblem with all four houses was imprinted on the sides. The highest points of the exterior wall displayed the name of the stadium.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore Quidditch Stadium

Harry smiled when he read the name of the stadium.

"Very fitting Professor."

"I knew you'd approve," replied McGonagall as she smiled. "Viktor Krum will be coaching the Durmstrang team."

Harry became disgruntled.

"Great," replied Harry sarcastically.

"I request that you hold tryouts for the team on the first Saturday after the term starts, September 5th. Hogwarts' first game will be at Durmstrang on Saturday, October 17th. You will not have long to practice with the team after term starts. Use your practices well Harry. I want you to select the best but make sure you get students from the other houses and not all from Gryffindor. I even want Slytherins on the team. I've already spoken with Ms. Weasley about all this. I also want at least eight reserves for injured starters. The officials will give you more information later."

They walked back up to the castle discussing potential players for the Quidditch team. McGonagall had already been scouting for players.

"Come to my office when you are ready to go back to the Burrow," McGonagall turned and left for her office.

Harry walked back into the Great Hall. The room was completely deserted except for Ron and Hermione. Much to Harry's surprise, Ron was still not eating breakfast. Harry sat down next to them.

"Mum and Dad already went off to the Burrow. George and Percy went to Hogsmeade. Bill and Fleur left as well."

"It's not going to be the same this year is it?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry's heart sank suspecting she knew about the cup.

"A lot of our old teachers and friends are dead. It just doesn't feel the same." Hermione sniffed while Ron wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It will be exciting. Trust me," Harry couldn't resist hinting about the cup.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Hermione replied. Hermione will be fine when she starts to study. She'll feel right at home when she is in the library.

"C'mon, let's go back to the Burrow," Ron replied.

The trio walked back to the Headmistress' Office.

"Albus," Harry said to the stone gargoyle, revealing the staircase to McGonagall's office.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter!" McGonagall shouted.

The trio walked through the door and into McGonagall's office.

"Ah Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, good to see you again."

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"I'll be looking for your best Quidditch game this year Ronald," McGonagall winked at Harry. "Gryffindor needs you as their keeper if we're going to beat Slytherin."

Harry tried his hardest not to laugh at Ron thinking his toughest opponent will be Slytherin.

"You two go on through the fireplace, I'd like a word with Ms. Granger if you don't mind."

Ron and Harry nodded as they walked towards the fireplace.

They arrived back at the Burrow.

"What does she want with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'dunno," said Ron.

Hermione arrived back at the Burrow several minutes later. Her face was flush red like she was embarrassed.

"What she want then?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"Oh C'mon 'Mione tell me."

"I said nothing Ronald!" She snapped. Ron backed off.

"Fine."

Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione bickered for the next hour before he fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
